yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP051
, , and is the 51st episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on January 9, 2014, and in the United States on December 17, 2016. Summary Venoct attempts to hunt for Rubeus J in Nate's home. After getting into an argument between pandas and nokos, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan meet Pandanoko. Nate's mom feels lazy from doing chores and Yo-kai Cutta-nah is causing it. Plot Venoct's Revenge 2: The Base Of Fear Venoct continues his search for the almighty Ruebus J. For his next destination, He decides to look around Nate's house, which he calls it as the Base Of Fear. He claims that his home has a wolf with a giant bowling ball, which is actually Nate's dad as he practices golf. As Venoct looks around further, he finds a woman with a sword that can slice anything in half which turns out to be Nate's mom cutting vegetables up for dinner. Afterwards, Venoct mentions "somebody average" who turns out to be Nate himself. Venoct mentions a "butler" that helps him, thinking of Whisper. Yo-kai Pandanoko At a park, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper find Katie Forester, with her friends looking at a magazine and reading about how pandas are currently popular right now. They also notice Bear, Eddie who are interested in possible rare Noko sightings. Nate agrees with Nokos, only to be overheard by Katie and her friends, who thinks pandas are better. To counter that, Katie shows Eddie and Bear some sort of stage event with pandas, which has a four-star rating. Eddie and Bear tells them about an opera relating to Nokos which has a five-star rating, and tickets for the said opera couldn't be found for a long time. Nate is forced to make a decision, and after all the persuasive deciding he claims that both of them are good. This shocks everyone, to the point of Nate procrastinating on making a proper decision. Later in Downtown Springdale, Nate explains to Whisper and Jibanyan on how he has to make a decision. Jibanyan doesn't really care and tries to make him forget about it. Suddenly, they bump into Yo-kai Pandanoko and gets Jibanyan confused on whether the Yo-kai is a panda or a noko. Whisper explains that the Yo-kai is a panda and a noko and tells them they can help make proper decisions. Nate tells Pandanoko that pandas and nokos are currently very popular right now and Pandanoko says he wants to be as popular as them. Whisper tells Nate to find out what makes pandas and nokos popular by going to the panda concert. After Nate watches them, the proprietor of the concert invites him and Pandanoko to join in. After the performance, Nate liked participating so much he developed a liking to pandas. Nate, Whisper, Pandanoko and Jibanyan visit the Noko opera, and the proprietor of that play wants him to join in. After they rehearsed, the proprietor liked Nate's performance so much he developed a liking to nokos. Later on near Gourd Pond Museum, Nate asks Pandanoko which he likes better. The Yo-kai liked both of them so much, he can't make a decision since he is both a panda and noko. Suddenly, Jibanyan notices Next HarMEOWny rehearsing for their concert near the outdoor stage and they find a cute Yo-kai from afar, which is Pandanoko much to Jibanyan's excitement. After the two Next HarMEOWny members found out what is in right now, they both claim that having both panda and a noko would be perfect for their concert, making Pandanoko feel happy about who he really is. They decide to collaborate with the Yo-kai, turning the group into "Next HarMEOWny with Pandanoko". This leaves Nate and Whisper shocked, while Jibanyan feels sad because he didn't collaborate with them. That evening, Nate, Bear, Eddie, Katie and others watch the concert which turns out to be one of their greatest performances because it enticed everyone into liking pandas and nokos, making the said Yo-kai very popular in culture. After the concert, Nate is impressed that he likes pandas and nokos as much as them even though he thinks they're all the same. Pandanoko gives Nate his medal and Next HarMEOWny thank Pandanoko for participating in their concert. Jibanyan appears again, now dressed as a cross between a red cat, a noko and a panda. This makes everyone else unimpressed, causing Pandanoko to leave in disapproval. Yo-kai Cutta-nah It's the Yo-kai Cutta-nah, that made Nate's mom super lazy. And then when she looked like she was going to melt, Whisper puts ice on top of her since he saw that on his Yo-kai Pad. After that, they try to defeat Cutta-nah by summoning Jibanyan, but the cat becomes lazy too. Then Nate pressed a button on Cutta-nah that controls how lazy his victims are. At first Nate made it worse, but he presses it again to level 1. After that, Nate gives Cutta-nah permission to inspirit Nate's dad, but he accidentally did it at level 4. Then Nate tells Cutta-nah to lower it to level 1 and the Yo-kai does so. Now that he recovered, Nate's dad asks Nate's mom to see a movie and she accepts the offer. Whisper asks Nate if his dad will be fine with work. Nate responds it'd be fun to spend more time with dad. Whisper ends the episode breaking the fourth wall and giving kids permission to take tomorrow off. Debuts Yo-kai * Pandanoko * Cutta-nah Characters Humans * Nate * Next HarMEOWny * Bear * Eddie * Katie * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Pandanoko * Cutta-nah * Venoct Trivia * Curiously, Venoct didn't anything in reference to Hidabat while he inspected the house. * It's unknown whether the Yo-kai that were mentioned by Venoct are real or not. * This is the last episode to use the Gera Gera Po Song as a Japanese opening. * This is the first episode to air in 2015. Dub Differences * Like the last episode, all references to the Japanese New Year holiday was removed. The holiday in the third segment was changed to a "Sunday break". * When Pandanoko describes Jibanyan's red cat panda-noko outfit, he originally claimed that this world didn't really care for new debuts. The dub changed this to him asking him to use a "social media manager" the next time he does something like this. * Next HarMEOWny's performance of Idol Wa Ooh-Nya-Nya No Ken is redone with a new song for the western dubs. This change follows in further episodes of the English dub. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes